


uptown boys

by phichit-chu (howtobottlefame)



Series: YOI drabbles [5]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, just pure fluff im sorry, theyre soft boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 05:37:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9642902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howtobottlefame/pseuds/phichit-chu
Summary: Otabek takes Yuri to the fair





	

"We had a deal," Otabek's voice is serious, his eyes steady, not leaving any room for complaint. Yuri has never wanted to punch him more.

"I hate you."

"I know. But you still said you would do it." 

Yuri leans back in the cheap plastic chair, hearing it creak underneath his weight, and eyes the sausage in his plate with nothing short of distrust. "If I die of food poisoning it'll be your fault."

"I'll take that blame. Just eat it already, I want to go." 

Yuri lets out a low whine but Otabek doesn't relent, only crossing his arms over his chest as if to make his point clear. "It looks gross."

"Then don't look at it. Just one bite, okay? Then we can go and I'll keep my part of the promise, too." 

The _thing_ in front of him (he's not sure if it could even be called food) looks exacty like the last thing he'd rather eat, but Otabek's eyes soften a little when he looks at him and his promise stays ever present in his mind. Just one bite couldn't be so bad, right? 

The hot dog feels as gross as it looks and when he finally takes a small bite out of it, it's only because of Otabek's pointed look that he doesn't spit it out right away. 

"Swallow it."

Yuri shakes his head, mouth full and expression pained.

"Come on, just swallow. I promise it'll be worth it."

It takes Yuri a whole minute to finally gather the courage to swallow, feeling like he could either cry or puke and he wouldn't be overreacting. 

\+ 

The cotton candy is definitely something else. He watches with rapt attention as the man makes it right before them, twirling and turning a stick until it's covered in bright pink threads. His smile is warm when he passes it to him. "Enjoy," he tells him and Yuri can only nod.

"Come on, take a bite. You'll like this one, I promise." Otabek's smile is wider this time, looking at him expectantly. 

Technically, he knows what cotton candy is, even what it should taste like. Just dyed sugar. In practice, though, when he puts a small piece in his mouth the sensation is foreign on his tongue, the candy melting almost instantly. His eyes go a little wide, brightening, and he almost doesn't mind the amused smile that curls at Otabek's lips. 

They finish it between the two of them, the tips of Yuri's fingers tinted a soft shade of pink by the time it's gone. They're a little sticky but Otabek still takes his hand, pulls him further into the crowd with him. "This is the fun part," he promises and Yuri follows. 

The teacups are big and colorful, like something straight out of a children's book, and Yuri would think they were ridiculous if it wasn't for the surprisingly quick way they turned. His head starts to feel dizzy as they spin faster and faster, and despite everything Otabek can still hold his gaze, a glint in his eyes that he hadn't quite seen before. When Otabek smiles at him, Yuri finds that he's laughing, too. 

He stumbles a little when they get off, his own feet betraying him. His balance is all off and Otabek has to steady him with both hands on his shoulders until he can walk straight again. 

The rollercoaster is even worse. So far Otabek has kept his word on everything, so when he promises they would be okay despite how big the fall seems, Yuri follows. 

The climb up is hell. The car going painfully slow, up and up until the fair looks miniature below them. He feels his hands sweat when the tracks seem to come to an end. "Lift your arms," he feels Otabek's warm breath against his neck as he leans closer so he will hear him above the noise of the tracks and the people already screaming. 

"No fucking way. I'll fall off." He doesn't even hear Otabek's laugh or his promise that no, he won't fall off. All he hears is the ringing in his ears, the sound of the wind as they break through it at an impossible speed. He sees the ground approaching dangerously fast and he closes his eyes, only letting go of his white-knuckled grip on the security railing to reach for Otabek's hand without thinking. He holds it as tight as he can, his grip almost painful but Otabek doesn't complain. He doesn't let go until the car stops completely and his feet touch firm ground again.

"No more of that," he complains, shaking his head from side to side. 

Otabek only chuckles softly. His hold is softer this time when he reaches for Yuri's hand, saying nothing as he pulls him away from the mechanic games. "Let's try this, then," he says when he takes him to one of the colorful stands and hands him a toy rifle. "Aim for the ducks."

He finds out, after three different rounds, that his aim is as bad as it gets. He manages to take down only one duck by the end and all it gets him is a plastic yo-yo that he frowns at like the man that gives it to him personally insulted him. 

"Here. For you." 

When he turns around to look at him, he finds a soft blush spreading across Otabek's cheeks, his arms spread in offering with a stuffed tiger two sizes too big. 

He can barely carry it on the bike without losing his grip, the tiger tightly pressed between their bodies as Otabek drives him home. The sun has already set and the lights from the fair look oddly beautiful against the dark of the sky. 

"Did you have fun?" he asks Yuri when he parks just outside of Lilia's house. "Do you still regret that hot dog?" 

"I'm never again eating something so gross. _Ever._ " He pulls a face at the memory, a single bite as far as he could get, but his eyes soften when he looks at Otabek again and he can't stop his lips from curling upwards at the corners. "But I had fun. A lot of fun. Thank you for taking me." When he leans forward and kisses his cheek, just gently and before he can lose his courage, Otabek doesn't stop him. "Good night, Beka."

"Good night, Yura."

When he gets back to his room and pushes his already large collection of stuffed cats to the side, making room for the big tiger right at the center of his bed, he thinks that even the gross sausage was worth it after all.

**Author's Note:**

> this is the softest thing ive written in my life??  
> the hot dog part is based on a scene from the movie Uptown Girls which i love and i think everyone should watch. ray totally reminds me of yuri in the sense that they never got to experience any of the fun kid stuff.  
> anyway thats my only excuse for this


End file.
